Decisiones Apresuradas para Situaciones Desesperadas
by Takane Enomoto
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Garry e Ib lograron salir juntos de aquella galería, mantienen una relación cercana, ¿pero no tanto como desearían? un chico ha aparecido en la vida de Ib y Garry tendrá que hacer algo al respecto si no quiere perderla


**Disclaimer: **"Ib game" no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes uwu todos son propiedad del gran Kouri-sama, esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**Una muy buena Razón**_

¡Ib! – La llamo el chico desesperado, pero no importaba lo fuerte que gritara y lo mucho que golpeara aquella "pared" la chica seguía avanzando con paso decidido hacia aquella persona -¡Ib! ¡Regresa! – volvió a gritar, cada vez más desesperado, sentía impotencia, no podía hacer nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?  
El chico de cabello violeta se despertó sobresaltado, un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo, otra vez había vuelto a soñar lo mismo, como cada noche aquella "pesadilla" más bien, había vuelto a repetirse, se incorporó y miro la hora- "aún es temprano" – pensó, pero aun así se levantó, tenía que tener todo listo si quería causar una buena impresión.

Aquel chico inseguro de cabello violeta y ondulado, que cruzaba los 20 y algo, estaba sufriendo a causa de lo que llamamos "penas de amor" ¿Quién era la causante de esto? Nada más y nada menos que aquella a la que en sus sueños llama con desesperación e ímpetu. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que lograron salir juntos de aquella endemoniada galería, y tal y como lo habían prometido, se volvieron a encontrar, mantenían una relación muy cercana, podría decirse que eran mejores amigos, pero uno de ellos tenía más que claro que no estaba conforme con ser "solo amigos", así es, aquel chico miedoso llamado Garry, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa pequeña y dulce chica llamada Ib.  
"¿Debería hacer algo con mi cabello? Es un poco extraño… ¿realmente parece una alga?" – se dijo mirándose al espejo mientras experimentaba con su cabello, intento varios peinados, pero ninguno le sentaba bien, así que paso de ello, ese día era realmente importante para Garry, había invitado a Ib a su casa y estaba decidido a finalmente declararle su amor, pero, ¿Qué lo había llevado a tomar esta decisión tan drástica de un día para otro?  
"Hoy definitivamente lo hare, no puedo permitir que alguien me gane, definitivamente no lo permitiré" – pensó tratando de darse ánimos mientras se vestía

* * *

**~FlashBack~**

¿Eh? ¿D-De que hablas? – pregunto algo sonrojada la chica de ojos rojos a aquel chico  
¡Ib…! – Saludo Garry a lo lejos, pero se quedó congelado al ver a Ib en compañía de un chico… y más aún, sonrojada  
Y-Yo solo decía… - respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca

¡P-Pues no! – le espeto Ib haciendo un puchero, miro hacia el frente y vio a Garry parado cerca de ellos y… ¿estaba enfadado? – Bueno, nos vemos – le dijo al chico mientras le hacía unas señas con la mano y corría al encuentro de Garry.

Aquel chico y Garry cruzaron una mirada desafiante, de alguna extraña manera, al parecer se habían convertido en… ¿rivales?  
Lo siento, no quería hacerte esperar – Dijo Ib mientras miraba el suelo  
No te preocupes pequeña – le dijo Garry con una sonrisa – no estés triste, ese bello rostro debe estar siempre sonriente  
La chica de cabello achocolatado no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas al oír eso, levanto la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente a aquel chico de cabello violeta, el cual por su parte, también se sonrojo  
"Definitivamente esa sonrisa es hermosa, me gustaría poder verla siempre y cuidar de ella" – pensó…

Garry… ¡Garry! – lo llamo la chica mientras jalaba la manga de la chaqueta del chico

¡Oh lo siento Ib! Me he perdido en mis pensamientos querida – le respondió nervioso, la chica solo lo miro divertida, era gracioso lo nervioso que se ponía con cosas tan simples  
Eh… bueno… Vamos por un café y unos macarons, ¿te parece?  
¡Claro! – acepto gustosa la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar aun sin soltar la manga de la chaqueta de Garry, al percatarse de esto el chico se puso aún más nervioso, era casi como caminar de la mano, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, en aquella galería habían caminado de la mano, pero no era lo mismo, claro que no, ¿o sí?

Llegaron finalmente al lugar de siempre, donde se reunían todas las tardes luego de que Ib saliera de la escuela, era parte de la rutina diaria y ambos apreciaban realmente aquellos momentos, conversaron animadamente de varias cosas, hasta que Garry, quien no aguantaba más la curiosidad, se decidió.  
Nee… Ib… el chico de hace un rato… ¿Quién era? – pregunto tratando de sonar despreocupado, cosa que no logro, por suerte Ib era un tanto distraída a veces  
¿Eh? Pues era… solo un chico de mi clase – dijo tomando un sorbo de café apresuradamente tratando de simular tranquilidad, a Ib esto no le resulto  
Ya veo… y son… ¿amigos? – dijo el chico remarcando la última palabra  
Podría ser… - respondió la chica mirando hacia otro lado provocando que Garry se atorara con un trozo de aquel dulce macaron color rosa - ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó algo asustada mientras le daba palmaditas a Garry en la espalda  
S-Si, estoy bien – dijo el pobre Garry entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido – Si no son amigos… ¿Qué más podrían ser? – la desesperación comenzaba a notarse en el rostro del chico de cabello violeta  
Pues conocidos, está claro, ¿Qué más podría ser? – Pregunto Ib con una sonrisa como si aquella respuesta fuera la más normal del mundo  
"Idiota, Idiota, Idiota" – Se repetía Garry en su mente – Oh claro… ¿Qué más podrían ser? Que tonto, lo siento Ib – dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras una serie de palabras, incluso algunas indebidas para la edad de Ib pasaban a gran velocidad por su cabeza

Hmm… - gruño la chica de cabello achocolatado mientras lo miraba fijamente, este siempre había sido el punto débil de Garry  
¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico nervioso y asustado – Ib… me estas asustando…

Garry, ¿en que estabas pensando? – Pregunto Ib decidida  
"Que perceptiva es a veces esta pequeña" –pensó el chico de cabello violeta – en nada importante – respondió con una sonrisa tratando de sonar normal – "en que si ese… "chico" llega a acercarse demasiado a ti voy a…" - pensó, por lo cual no pudo evitar que una fea mueca se forjara en su rostro, para su suerte, Ib ya había perdido su concentración en él y ahora estaba demasiado ocupada con aquel suave macaron azul, por lo que no se percató de esto, Garry se quedó anonadado mirándola, era tan linda, tan pequeña, tan dulce, tan frágil, no podía permitir que estuviera con ese chico, claro que no

_"Ni siquiera lo conoces"_ – lo reprendió una voz en su cabeza  
"no puedo dejar que este con él, no claro que no" – insistió el chico a aquella voz

_"Ella ni siquiera ha dicho que le gusta, ya la oíste"_ – dijo la voz un tanto cansada  
"Esta más que claro que pasa algo entre ellos ¿no la viste? Estaba demasiado cerca de mi Ib…. – pensó Garry con una "voz" que asustaría a cualquiera  
_"Además, ¿dejar que este con ella? ¿A que te refieres con eso? Insisto, ya la oíste, amigos_ – dijo la voz a punto de perder la paciencia  
"Yo… etto… pero y si…" – comenzó a tartamudear

_"no deberías ponerte excusas, solo admite que la amas y ya"_ – lo regaño con más fuerza aquella voz

¿Quién dice que no lo admito? – dijo el chico enfadado en voz alta sin darse cuenta  
¿admitir que Garry? – le pregunto Ib mientras lo miraba curiosa con el dedo índice sobre sus labios

¿Eh? Y-Yo… Etto…hehe… -comenzó a decir nervioso – "¡Rayos lo he dicho en voz alta! Piensa en una respuesta rápido por el amor a…"  
¡No me mientas! – le espeto la pequeña de ojos rojos mientras inflaba sus mejillas y ponía sus manos en su cintura  
"¡Se ve tan linda así! … ¡Rayos no es el momento para pensar en eso Garry!" – Se regañó el chico de cabello violeta –admito que…  
Garry… - dijo la chica aun en la misma posición de antes  
admito que… ¡este lugar es el mejor! Claro… ¡Los macarons de este lugar son los mejores! ¿No es así Ib? – Dijo usando todo su poder de convencimiento mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ib entre las suyas– "Pésima excusa"

C-Claro – dijo la chica entrecortadamente mientras miraba su pequeña mano entre las manos de Garry – "¡No te quedes en blanco Ib!"- se regañó, pero fue en vano. Un silencio lleno el lugar luego de la tímida respuesta de la chica, ambos se miraron y luego miraron sus manos, como si una fuerza los hubiera separado ambos retiraron sus manos al mismo tiempo mientras aquel sonrojo volvía a colorear las mejillas de ambos, la primera en reaccionar fue Ib, que tratando de parecer tranquila tomo un gran sorbo de café y le sonrió ampliamente al nervioso chico de cabello violeta, el cual amablemente respondió a aquella dulce y bella sonrisa con la suya

* * *

Bien, ya está todo listo – dijo Garry satisfecho mientras observaba su casa – Todo está en orden, no es la primera vez que Ib viene a mi casa, pero realmente quiero causar una buena impresión – miro su querido reloj – aun me queda algo de tiempo… ¿debería practicar? La espontaneidad no se me da demasiado bien… - los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo, se sentó en un sillón, luego comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro por la casa sin rumbo fijo, fue al baño y se miró detenidamente al espejo por enésima vez, decidió que ese era un buen lugar para practicar así que se miró nuevamente y dijo con un hilo de voz– T-Te amo Ib… no, ¡no puedo decirle eso! Es demasiado apresurado… - tomo aire, volvió a mirar al espejo, se aclaró la garganta y puso su mejor cara y voz – Ib… me gustas mucho… ¿quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida con…? – Antes de poder terminar la frase tanto su voz como sus piernas flaquearon, era más de lo que aquel chico tímido podía soportar…- Rayos… tengo que decirlo de alguna forma… ¡Ib! – Grito con fuerza, pero su ensayo fue interrumpido por un tímido y casi imperceptible llamado a su puerta- ¿Ib? … ¡Ib! – el tiempo se le había ido de las manos y aquel deseado encuentro había llegado antes de lo que esperaba

* * *

Nas~ tiempo que no me pasaba por fanfiction~ y como últimamente Ib es mi vicio decidí hacer este fic x3 hay que hacer crecer la sección en español de fics de Ib owo aun no tengo listo un final, por lo que probablemente me alargue un poco ^^U en fin, eso, no tengo mucho que decir~ espero que les guste y déjenme reviews~! son mi motivación (?) x3 Miio off~!


End file.
